Mid-nite
by booboozela
Summary: "Seungkwan, ayo bangun," -Mingyu "Ingin bersama hyung..." -Seungkwan Bad Summary Mingyu x Seungkwan, MinKwan, GyuBoo B x B Dont like dont read.


Title: Mid-nite

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan, Xu Minghao

Pair: GyuBoo

Rated: T

Genre: Slice of life, romance (?)

Disclaimer: I only owned the plot

SEVENTEEN FANFICTION

Warning! Boy x Boy –Mingyu x Seungkwan –dont like dont read.

Enjoy~~~~

...

Matanya lelah –Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali dan seperti baru sadar kalau dia masih di planet yang sama dengan manusia lainnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, melihat Minghao sudah tidur sambil memeluk guling membelakanginya.

Pemuda tampan itu lantas menyimpan buku dan penanya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya –dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia sedang menulis lirik bagian rap untuk lagu terbaru mereka –begitu banyak ide di kepala justru membuatnya kesulitan saat mengungkapkannya menjadi kalimat.

Memakai sandal lantainya supaya tidak dingin, Mingyu berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar. Dia belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah makan malam, dia jadi autis dengan pena dan buku khususnya membuat lirik.

Dia meregangkan otot sambil menguap saat matanya menemukan seseorang setengah telungkup di atas sofa. Dari posture dan baju yang dipakai orang itu, sepertinya Mingyu tahu siapa.

Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas pula sosok itu. Pipinya yang bulat menempel pada sofa, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Mingyu menyimpan ponsel yang masih ada di genggaman tangan Seungkwan –hampir saja mendarat di lantai. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kekasihnya ketiduran di sofa.

"Seungkwan, ayo bangun," katanya –menyentuh pundak Seungkwan dan mengguncangnya pelan. Tidak ada reaksi dari yang lebih muda. Tak menyerah, Mingyu mengguncangkan lagi tubuhnya kali ini agak kuat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur disana, kadang nyamuk masih suka berkeliaran.

"Ngh, lima menit lagi," gumam Seungkwan dalam tidurnya.

"Nanti kau kedinginan dan di gigit nyamuk," kata Mingyu –mengambil kesempatan saat Seungkwan membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Pemuda dari Jeju itu mengangguk –bahkan mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengacungkan ibu jari.

Setelah mengusap rambutnya dengan gemas, Mingyu beranjak lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi walau sebenarnya dia tidak yakin Seungkwan akan benar-benar bangun.

.

Wajah dan nafasnya sudah segar –tinggal memakai serangkaian skincare lalu dia akan tidur. Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah mematikan lampunya. Suasana dorm sangat sepi –yang lain pasti juga sudah tidur atau setidaknya bergelung di bawah selimut.

Begitu melewati ruang tengah, dia memastikan –melongokkan kepalanya melihat ke balik sofa lalu menghela nafas. Sesuai dugaan, Seungkwan masih disana –cuma posisinya saja yang berubah jadi telentang.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala dan menghampiri. Padahal Seungkwan selalu bilang pada media kalau Mingyu adalah member yang paling sulit dibangunkan, nyatanya dia sendiri juga sama.

"Seungkwan, pindah ke dalam," katanya –menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Seungkwan dan agak menariknya supaya kekasihnya itu cepat sadar.

"Hng..." gumam Seungkwan tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Nanti kau masuk angin," katanya lagi belum menyerah –dia bahkan mengguncangkan tangan Seungkwan sampai tubuh anak itu ikut bergerak.

Merasa terganggu akhirnya Seungkwan membuka kedua matanya –dengan kening berkerut dan bibir ditekuk. Dia mengerjap, seperti sedang mempelajari sosok dihadapannya. "Hyung..." gumamnya –dia terpaksa bangkit karena tangannya ditarik.

"Lihat, pipimu sampai dingin begini kan," komentar Mingyu –sambil menyentuh pipi Seungkwan dengan punggung tangannya.

Yang lebih muda menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu, lalu dia bangkit walau harus dibantu karena hampir tersungkur.

"Sana pindah ke dalam –jangan lupa pakai selimut yang tebal," Mingyu merapihkan rambut Seungkwan yang berantakan. Bukannya menuruti perintah hyungnya, Seungkwan malah menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu sambil menggamit lengannya.

"Ingin bersama hyung..." gumam Seungkwan terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Mingyu.

Dilemma, situasi ini sungguh membuat frustasi. Jarang sekali Seungkwan bertingkah seperti ini –kalau dalam keadaan sadar dia sering jual mahal, masalahnya sudah tengah malam. Mereka harus istirahat. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan diri sendiri –kepentingan grup tetap menjadi prioritas utama.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, besok kita bertemu lagi ya," katanya –lalu merasa konyol karena ucapannya sendiri.

Tak menjawab dengan perkataan, Seungkwan hanya menggelengkan kepala –membuat rambutnya menggelitik sebagian kulit pundak Mingyu.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Dia harus mengontrol dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap dada.

Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah melakukan perdebatan dalam kepalanya cukup lama, akhirnya dia membawa Seungkwan bersamanya menuju kamar. Dalam setiap langkahnya yang jadi agak berat karena Seungkwan terus menempel, Mingyu merutuki nasib.

Padahal seharian jadwal mereka kosong –tapi dia agak mengabaikan Seungkwan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang lirik yang menjadi bagiannya. Dia lebih sibuk mencari inspirasi dari internet –atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar dorm sendirian.

Mungkinkah Seungkwan merindukannya? Dia jadi tersenyum-senyum memikirkannya.

Membuka pintu jadi lebih sulit dari biasanya, untungnya mereka bisa masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik.

Dia membawa Seungkwan menuju tempat tidurnya –membantu pemuda itu duduk disana dan dengan instingnya sendiri langsung berbaring bahkan menyambar bantal Mingyu dan memakainya begitu saja.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan tawa. Lucu sekali anak ini.

Rasanya jadi tidak mengantuk sama sekali –Mingyu jadi mengambil buku dan penanya lalu bergabung bersama Seungkwan. Dia duduk di samping kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap menghadap ke arahnya.

Memandangi Seungkwan membuatnya jadi lebih mudah dalam menyampaikan isi kepalanya dalam sebuah tulisan. Dia sebenarnya hanya menulis tentang apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Memang benar kata orang –menciptakan lagu akan lebih mudah saat sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Tak sampai satu jam akhirnya Mingyu menutup bukunya. Dia menyimpan alat tulisnya lalu mematikan lampu.

Walaupun pergerakannya jadi terbatas –dia merasa tak masalah. Masuk ke dalam selimut berbagi dengan Seungkwan, dia memeluk yang lebih muda di bawah sana dan memejamkan mata. Dengkuran halus Seungkwan entah mengapa seperti merelaksasinya –tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia menyusul masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

Sebuah gerakan kecil di sekitar perutnya membuat Seungkwan perlahan tersadar dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu membuka mata lalu menguap pelan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Minghao yang sedang melipat selimut.

Seungkwan mengernyitkan kening. Kenapa di kamarnya ada Minghao hyung? Memang formasinya di rubah saat dia tidur, ya?

"Myungho hyung..." gumam Seungkwan, baru akan bangkit begitu merasa sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang –mendapati Mingyu yang masih terlelap. Lho?

Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling seperti kebingungan. Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Kau ada di kamarku dan Mingyu," jelas pemuda kurus itu –dia tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana bingungnya Seungkwan. Semalam dia terbangun, dan Mingyu menceritakan semuanya.

Seungkwan membulatkan mulutnya –dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai berada disana. "Biarkan Mingyu tidur sebentar lagi –semalam dia menulis lirik sampai larut," pesan Minghao sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Dia juga ingin bangun –jadi pelan-pelan dia menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari perutnya. Bukannya bebas, lengan Mingyu makin erat memeluknya. Seungkwan berbalik untuk memastikan apakah Mingyu bangun –tapi pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata.

Sekali lagi dia berusaha membebaskan diri, dan lagi-lagi dia malah semakin tertahan disana. Sepertinya Mingyu hanya mengerjainya –dia sudah bangun.

"Hyung," ujarnya memprotes. Dia memandangi terus wajah Mingyu –tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari kekasihnya.

 _Peek_.

Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya –dan langsung menutupnya lagi karena ternyata Seungkwan sedang memperhatikan.

"Ah, hyung! Kau sudah bangun, kan?!" Seungkwan mengguncangkan pundak Mingyu –tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming, malah meringkuk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cium dulu," kata Mingyu walau suaranya terdengar tenggelam.

"Tidak mau," sergah Seungkwan –dia mendorong-dorong lengan Mingyu supaya bebas.

"Kalau tidak mau cium, tidak akan aku lepas," tak main-main dengan perkataannya, Mingyu mempererat pelukannya –membuat Seungkwan mendesah panjang karena tak punya pilihan lain.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menciummu kalau seperti ini?"

Mingyu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya dengan jelas. "Sudah," katanya –agak mengangkat dagunya sendiri.

Seungkwan mencibir –tapi langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka walau hanya kecupan singkat yang meninggalkan suara manis.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku," kata Seungkwan –dia sebenarnya tidak tahan berlama-lama disana karena wajahnya memanas.

"Kerja bagus, Sayangku," sesuai janji, Mingyu menarik tangannya. Tanpa membuka mata, dia menarik selimut dan bergelung di dalamnya mirip kepompong –membelakangi Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menggerutu karena pagi-pagi sudah dibuat kerepotan oleh kekasihnya sendiri –sembari bangkit dan mengusap pipinya dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum diam-diam sambil menjemput mimpi.

Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan ciuman kecil tadi dalam mimpinya.

-Fin-

Yoohoo, lama kali saya hiatusnyaaa, maklum sudah tua nulis dikit udah capek (alasan). Ada inspirasi pun macet ditengah jalan, padahal ada yang sudah ditulis sampai chap 4. Kelemahan saya emang multichapter –pokoknya kalau saya khilaf ngepost multichapter jangan dibaca, karena dari yg sudah2, reader saya selalu kecewa karena gak pernah dilanjutinTT Maaf... (sujud2)

Ngomong-ngomong soal GyuBoo, saya bahagia sekali ternyata ada beberapa GyuBooshipper juga dari Indo, nangis beneran nih (gak ding bohong). Tapi serius terharu –kapal kecil nan imut ini jarang banget yang suka padahal mereka lucu bangeettt. Apalagi baru-baru ini moment mereka segudang, bahkan Seungkwan bilang kalau dia dan Mingyu makin deket (makin deket apa jadian?(?))

Vlive ultahnya Seungkwan siapa yang nonton? Kalau aku sih langsung muntah saking moment Gyuboonya bikin pusing. Mana Mingyu ngajakin Seungkwan nge-trip (?) (walaupun ini paling spoiler buat variety show mereka battle trip itu), terus Seungkwan bilang suatu saat mereka mau ke Jeju cuma berdua aja (ngapain?!)

Oh iya, setelah ultah Seungkwan –saya sempet nulis tentang GyuBoo yang mau jalan2 berdua, ceritanya Mingyu minjem mobil Manager karena mereka mau pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh. Karena saya pengen banget liat Mingyu nyetirin Seungkwan, dan... beberapa hari kemudian malah beneran jadi nyata –Mingyu nyetirin Seungkwan di Battle Trip walaupun Seungkwan ketiduran mangap pula (untung lucu jadi gapapa), jadilah saya batalin ff itu karna gak akan ada yang lebih manis dibanding aslinya (iyalah).

Sekali lagi –tau ff saya ada yang baca walaupun pairnya sangat jarang peminat, rasanya #ajunice sekali. Big thanks for my lovely readers, i love youuuuu.


End file.
